Not Who You Think
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Mulder reopens his sister's case after returning to the Xfiles. Story happens sometime after The Truth. Mulder finds out his sister's alive but she's got a new identity , new job, and is someone he knows and works with. Please send in Reviews! R&R!
1. Mulder's theory

_Title: Not Who You Think_

_Fanfic written by: XFWRITER_

_Spoilers: Monica vs Samantha MsR_

_Summary: Mulder's search for his sister is finally over. Turns out his sister has been living right under his nose! She's got a new life, a new identity, and new job. But what Mulder doesn't know is that his sister, is someone he knows and works with._

_Author's note: several fans have asked for this fanfic and I thought about this concept if the show continued, this is how I think XFiles should have ended._

_Chap 1 Case Reopened._

_Mulder sighed as he went through his drawer of the Xfiles. He paused when he reached his sister's folder and Profile. He'd never really closed his sister's case, just put it on on hold an unsolved._

_He felt bad that he'd given up on his sister. And he felt frustrated that he couldn't find her no matter how hard he looked. Since he had nothing else to do, Mulder pulled out his sister's folder out, and leafed through it. The profile and picture remained the same. Mulder decided to reopen his sister's case. As he was reading, Monica knocked on his door wanting to welcome him back to work._

_He looked up "Oh hi there Agent Reyes come on in". he sat down with Sam's folder._

_Monica smiled "Hello Agent Mulder, so the rumor is true, your back on the Xfiles." Mulder "Yeah I am, but Scully isn't she left to pursue a career in Doctor, and resume teaching"._

_Monica steps in "Oh I was hoping she'd be back too as well", she said. Mulder "So how are you and Doggett?" he asked smiling. The two reminded him of him and Scully when they first became partners._

_Monica "we're fine actually, and alot happier now we're no longer part of the XFIles." Mulder nods "So, what are you two doing now?" he asks. Monica "I was offered Brad's position in assitant director, and John is now working in Criminal Justice."_

_Mulder "That's fantastic news may I ask why come Brad is leaving?"_

_Monica , "Well, let's just say that he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing and it was illegal". She said and walked over to Mulder's desk._

_"And whats that?" Mulder asks very interested. Monica smiled "He was caught gambling". she said "on the job"._

_Mulder "Well that figures". Monica continued "I was very surprised when Skinner offered me the Job and I didn't hesitate to accept the job. I needed the money"._

_Mulder "Well, I'm happy for you" he said. _

_Monica "hows Scully?" she asked changing the subject. Mulder "She's doing okay stays really busy with work mostly but she still feels guilty about giving up William and had trouble sleeping. She's still worried about how william is doing". Mulder says._

_Monica felt sympathy for scully. she knew how she felt._


	2. A match

_Chapter two Is Monica Samantha?_

_Monica looked at Mulder with sympathy in her eyes and passionate for Scully. "That must be so hard for her to do, to give up her son, only to have to worry how he's doing. Is she going to try having kids again someday Mulder?" she asked._

_Mulder "She wants to eventually. She told me that she'd like to keep trying now that she's out of the Xfiles." Monica smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. I hope all goes well for you two." Mulder looked at Sam's profile then at Monica again. "Say Monica, didn't you say that you were adopted at age eight?" he asked._

_Monica "Why yes, I was Agent Mulder, then I moved to New Mexico and grew up there". "Do you remember your parents?" he asked. Monica "Actually, no I don't remember them Mulder sorry". She looks at him wondering what he was getting at. A light went off in his head. Bingo. Memory loss. Mulder "Well, thats really sad to hear. Say Monica, do you happen to have a picture of you when you were eight?" he asked looking at her. Monica looked at him again surprised at his question._

_Monica chuckled "Of course Agent Mulder, doesn't anyone carry a pic of them when they were little?" she gets her's out. Mulder laughs back. "Yeah I suppose they do." Monica hands him the photo and he takes it and smiles. "You know something?" he asks her while staring at the photo. Monica "What?" as she starts to leave._

_"I just might be able to solve this case". he says and compares Sam's Picture with Monica's. Monica just smiles. "Good luck in finding your sister Agent Mulder." Mulder stares at the photos. He was stunned, bingo, a match. Samantha and Monica looked exactly alike. Mulder while still standing and looking at the photos replied back, "I think I already have"._

_Monica "I'm glad I could help Mulder." she walks out. "Bye". he calls out then a grin popped on his face and the question remained in his head. What if Monica was Samantha?_


	3. Scully's favor

_Chapter 3 Scully's Favor_

_Mulder drove home that night feeling good and hopeful inside. Just maybe he could convince Scully to do a bloodwork for them. The blood work results and Dna testing would prove if Mon was really his sister. Mulder opened the door Scully was inside cooking a meal for the both of them._

_"Something smells good", he hugs her from behind "What's cooking?" Scully smiled "Spaghetti". Mulder "with toast?" he asks hopefully "Of course, how was your day?" she asks._

_Mulder "It was quiet interesting actually." Scully "Interesting how?" she asks she wondered what Mulder was up to. He just smiled. "I reopened my sister's case". he sat down after hanging up his coat. "Oh, really?" Scully asked a bit concerned for him. She didn't really want him to reopen the case. She would hate it if he got his heart broken again._

_Mulder pulle out his sister's photos out of his folder. He also pulled out Monica's picture and gave them to Scully."Monica stopped by my office today and we talked. Turns out she was adopted at age eight same time Samantha was abducted."_

_Scully stared at the photos amazed. "They do look alike mulder. You might actually have some proof here." she keeps looking at the photos. Mulder "You think its possible she could be Samantha?" he asked._

_Scully "Oh definately Mulder. It is possible. You know I can do a blood and Dna test for you two."_

_Mulder "Really? you would really do that for me?" Scully looked at him "Of course Mulder you know I'd do anything for you. Mulder sat back down he sighed. he then remembered his moms call. "If Monica is my sister, what secret did my mom want to tell me befor she committed suicide?" Scully sat down and held his hand lovingly. "I'm not certain. Maybe she had a disease and was already dieing. Or also she may have wanted to tell you that she gave Samantha up for adoption." Scully looked at him with concern and passion. Mulder looked stunned. "But why would she give her up?" Scully "I don't really know. Maybe she wanted to protect Sammy". Scully paused. "Like I wanted to protect William when I gave him up. I thought maybe if I gave him up he'd be safe and grow up in a normal family. Life with me on the Xfiles, it would put him in constant danger". Scully explained._

_Mudler "But, I saw Sam get abducted by aliens." he said suddenly. Scully "Mulder, you were only twelve. What you saw, you could have easily imagined it. ANd it wasn't real. you don't have proof she was abducted. Mulder you could have witnessed her being adopted and given up instead of abducted."_

_Mulder looked at her "You know your right. Everything you say makes perfect sense." he said surprised he's agreeing with everything with Scully. Scully smiles and holds his hand tighter. "If Monica is really your sister, Then your search is finally over. You two can move on through life getting to know each other." Mulder suddenly had tears in his eyes._

_want more? send in those reviews._


	4. DnA Testing

chapter 4 Dna Testing

"Your right Scully, If she's Samantha, then my search is really truly over". Scully "What are you waiting for? Call her and schedule that bloodwork and DNA". Mulder grinned "ok I will".

He picks up the phone and dials Monica's number. The phone rings twice. Monica hello?" she sounds like she had been asleep.

Mulder "Hi Monica I'm glad I cought you, you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked. Monica paused "no, Agent Mulder not that I know of why?" she asked. MUlder "Can you be at Washington Memorial tomorrow at 10 for a blood and DNA test?" he asked.

Monica hesitated "Why?" she asked curious. Mulder "Rememvber that picture of you gave me? It matched my sisters!" Monica's heart started to pound. "So what , that doesn't mean anything Mulder".

Mulder got defensive. "Of course it does, Monica you could be my sister and this test will prove it. Monica please, just do this for me". Mulder begged. Monica sighed "Okay Mulder I will do it if it will make you happy".

"It most definately will Monica". Mulder said then hung up.


	5. results

Chapter 5 The results

The next morning they both showed up around 10. Scully comes out and takes blood samples from Monica and Mulder. Scully "The results for these should be in about an hour ". Mulder nods and winces as a needle is stuck in him.

Monica just smiled "Don't like needles?" Mulder winces again as Scully takes the needle out. "No, never have. They make me sick to my stomach." Monica chuckles "You sound like John."

Scully grinned "You were a real trooper Mulder".

Mulder "I'll do anything to find my sister. YOu know that Scully".

Scully puts the needles up "Ok the results will be in an hour she then leaves to head to her lab.

They wait for what seems like hours. Scully finally arrives with the results. "mulder the results are in".

Mulder swallows. This was it. Today he would find out if Monica really was his sister or not. Mulder took a deep breath. "Ok we're ready".

Scully looks and grins more "It's a definate match." she says smiling.

Mulder "What!" he asks not sure if he heard correctly. Scully grinned more "It's a match. congrats Mulder, you found your sister". She hugs him. Mulder hugs back shocked. He looks at Monica.

"What?! how?" Monica stutters out.


	6. Samantha?

Chapter 6 Samantha Mulder

Mulder replies "Your my missing sister Sammy, Monica. You were adopted at age 8 not abducted. My mother had given you up to protect you. You were then adopted. To a family called the Reyes in New Mexixo. They changed your name to Monica. You grew up in New Mexico You don't remember mom and dad because you were so young when you were taken. Then as you got older, you enrolled in the FBI Academy, then became a Federal Agent, then you joined the Xfiles". Mulder finished and waited for her reply.

Monica looked at Mulder and then smiled. "Looks like you found me brother. Good job, I just can't stay away from you can I ?" she jokes. Mulder got all emotional. He began to cry. All these years of searching for Samantha was finally over. At least he still had her.

He hugged Monica /Samantha tight crying. he said "I never gave up on you. I've searched for years. I didn't want to believe you were really gone." he sobbd. Monica hugged him back "I'm glad you didn't fox".

So, should there be more chapters? you decide by sending in reviews. if not, this could be the end. But I can make it longer.


End file.
